


Tease

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver teases JIm





	Tease

Jimbo had been staring at him for weeks now. The lad had started before he had hit his eighteenth birthday, but it was more than that now. Brief looks had become lingering glances, and longing stares. Many of those looks had lingered on the swell of Silver’s belly. Silver had tried to subtly indicate that he would welcome the lad’s advances, but nothing seemed to get through the boy’s thick head. Well, there was only one way to deal with that.

“Damn me. I think I over did myself.” Silver said, when it was just the two of them in the galley after dinner. He patted the curve of his belly. He watched Jim’s head snap around to stare. Silver grinned. “I’m fat enough, don’t you think?”

“Whatever,” the boy said, shrugging. The lighting down here wasn’t the best, but Silver could see the boy’s face had turned bright pink.

“I’ve been eating like a real hog. My poor gut feels tight all the time.” Silver’s ears flicked as he picked up on Jim’s shallow breathing. “I’m going to have to get new shirts at our next port too. If I don’t tuck these in, me belly falls out the bottom. Look how stretched this is?” He ran his fingers over the taught fabric. “Yeah, if I keep this up, nothing will fit.” He glanced over at the lad.

“A few extra pounds never hurt anyone,” Jim said. His eye lifted, meeting Silver’s. Silver smiled. There was the hunger.

“This is a little more than a few pounds.” He slid one hand under his belly and jiggled it. He heard Jim gasp. His young eyes watched Silver’s belly bounce up and down. Silver saw the lad’s finger’s twitch, like they wanted to reach out and grab hold. He took a few steps closer, carefully moving so that his belly would bounce and wobble as he moved. “I think I’m starting to waddle. What do you think Jimbo, am I starting to waddle?” The lad’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

“I don’t know.” Silver smiled. The lad was a terrible liar. He walked past him, careful to brush his belly against the boy’s arm. He pretended he didn’t hear the little moan that escaped Jim’s lips. He sat down heavily on the bench.

“If I keep it up, I’ll be hard pressed to get around the galley. I’ll have to sit on my fat ass and watch you scramble around doing all the work for me.” He slapped his belly again. “That’s how the fancy cooks do it, right? They get too fat to do anything except taste test.”

“You’d hate that,” Jim said. His eyes were wide and Silver could tell that he was starting to salivate. 

“Yer right. I wouldn’t get that fat. But, I would get fatter.” He lifted his eyes to look at Jim’s. The boy was panting.

“You bastard,” Jim whispered. 

“What was that, Jimbo?” It was impossible for Silver to keep the smile off his face.

“You’re doing this to me on purpose.” Jim said, hands clenched into fists. “You know I want you. You know how much…” Jim shuddered. “You know I want you.” Silver raised an eyebrow. He watched the color drain from the lad’s face. Jim took a step forward and the another until he was standing over Silver. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Jim whispered. “Every night I lay in my hammock and I cum to the thought of jerking off on your belly.”

“Then why don’t ye?” Silver pulled the bottom of his shirt out from his pants. He dragged the fabric slowly over his skin until his belly was on display. New white stretchmarks were starting to crawl up his sides. 

Jim’s eyes grew wide and he took a step back. “What?” the lad whispered.

“Jerk off on my belly.” Silver pinched some of the fat on his lower belly and gave it a quick shake. Jim gasped. Even in the dim light Silver could see the outline of the lad’s cock pressing against his pants.

“But…” Jim started but trailed off.

“But what, lad?”

“But you don’t want me.”

“The hell I don’t.” Silver reached out and pulled Jim to him until he could feel the other man’s cock pressing against his belly. “Ye’re a beautiful, strong lad. Why wouldn’t I want ye? I should be asking why ye want a fat old man.”

“I don’t know,” Jim whispered. “But, I do.” It was Silver’s turn to shudder as the boy ran soft fingers over his belly. 

“Then do it,” Silver said. Jim shuddered but pulled out his cock. He took a step back so he wasn’t mashing the head of his cock against Silver’s belly. Not that Silver would have minded. 

There was something erotic about looking up at Jim, cock in hand, and having the lad look back at him with a lust only the young could muster. He expected the boy to go at it as fast as he could, but he didn’t. Jim slid his hand up and down his own mast, slowly. His eyes never left Silver.

“You’re right,” Jim breathed. “You have gotten fat. You’re much rounder than when I got on the ship. You keep shoving your chubby face full of food.” Silver grinned and patted his belly. Jim groaned over him. White pre-cum started beading on his tip. Silver stuck out his belly so it brushed against Jim’s fist on the upstroke. The lad gasped and started jerking harder. Only a moment more and Jim seized up. Silver stretched out as Jim sprayed cum onto his belly.

The lad collapsed to his knees, panting. Silver lifted his good hand and began to rub the cum into his belly, as if it were a lotion. He licked his fingers after he was done, savoring the salty flavor. He looked up as Jim got to his feet. “Was that what you hoped for, Jimbo?” The lad tucked away his cock and sat down on the bench next to him.

“That was amazing.” He pressed his face into Silver’s belly. Silver laughed and ran his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Well, maybe ye shouldn’t hide things from me.” 

Jim turned his head and grinned up at him. “I’ll try to be more honest.”

“Good lad.” Silver wrapped his arm around Jim and gave him a squeeze. “Go get me a snack.” The lad scampered to his feet and ran around the galley. Silver pulled his shirt back over his gut and sighed. Knowing the lad, he’d get all wound up again. It would be fun to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at Tumblr at ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
